Shadow the Hedgehog (character)
This article is about the Sonic the Hedgehog character. For the game in that series he is the star of, see Shadow the Hedgehog (game). Shadow the Hedgehog is a character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series who makes an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Clash. He serves as a Assist Character, appearing as a Partner Assist and an Assist Trophy. He also appears as an unlockable trophy and has a sticker. As an Assist Character Shadow returns from Super Smash Bros. Brawl to serve as an Assist Character yet again. Shadow is one of the more fragile assists in the game, being able to take 130%. His recovery is alright, gaining about 6.1% damage back per 5 seconds. Shadow's A assist is Chaos Control. Shadow poses and unleashes a small burst of Chaos energy around himself, which freezes anyone caught into it. Shadow's freezing lasts for about 15 frames, making it severly nerfed from Brawl. However it's a great anti-air and can function as a counter of sorts. Shadow's B assist is Chaos Spear. Shadow pops in and then unleashes a barrage of yellow, sword-like energy strikes that hit 9 times for 2% damage each. If they all connect they deal 5% in chip. This is a GREAT chipping assist and does a lot of damage if it connects, not to mention it's easy to combo off and has good reach. Quite an impressive move here for Shadow. Shadow's C assist is a damaging teleport. Shadow appears, then jumps into the air and dashes in for a slashing attack. Appearance-wise, it's like his Midair Action from Sonic Battle. This deals 7%, but is strong for an assist, KOing at 190%. The dash travels half of Final Destination and has pretty good priority, making it good for extending air combos, air-to-air confrontations and since Shadow is invulnerable during this, even stuffing projectiles. Shadow's Hyper Assist Attack is Chaos Burst, a move he had in Sonic Battle. You can delay the attack by holding down the Assist Button after doing the Down, Down Forward, Forward + Special + Attack; also note that this can be delayed infinitely. If you do this Shadow becomes invisible upon coming onto the battlefield. If you just tap the Assist Button to summon him or release the button, Shadow seals himself in a huge sphere of white Chaos energy with a magenta outer layer. Although this does act like a shield of sorts; Shadow is NOT invincible during this move, so if you have any moves that have invincibility frames you can use those to smack him. Aside from that, this is a really good assist because the range is great, it does a ton of damage and knockback, comes out quickly and being delay-able can make it great for mindgames. Does 9 hits, which do 7% each, for a total of 63%. Each hit does 1% each. Shadow is very offensive assist who works to apply offensive pressure and gain momentum. His Hyper Assist is terrific; it works really well for messing with your opponents head and limiting their options. He also works well to start large, big damage combos off of and his attacks do high knockback. Overall he's one of the better assists in the game. Shadow as an Assist Character is unlocked from the start, but he is extremely rare. He becomes more common once you unlock Sonic or Knuckles. As a Trophy Shadow the Hedgehog does appear as a trophy. His pose is that of his artwork from the Dreamcast version of Sonic Adventure 2 Shadow the Hedgehog is an artificial hedgehog hailed as the "Ultimate Lifeform", created by Dr. Eggman's grandfather Gerald Robotnik. Shadow's past is shrouded in mystery and one of his goals in life is to find out more about himself, Maria, and the events revolving around him. He was being held in G.U.N.'s base for about 50 years, until Dr. Eggman found him while infiltrating the island. Since the events of the Space Colony ARK's demise, Shadow has been more of an anti hero and served as a worthy opponent of Sonic's. He's not a nice guy, but he's willing to help and does care about his friends. *Works **Sonic Adventure 2 (Gamecube) **Sonic Battle (Game Boy Advance) **Shadow the Hedgehog (Gamecube) As a Sticker Shadow has 2 stickers in the game. His first sticker uses his Sonic Channel artwork. It offers a Spin + 19 bonus and is only usable by Sonic and Knuckles. You get this sticker randomly. His other sticker uses artwork from Sonic the Hedgehog. It offers a Indirect + 22 bonus. You get this sticker randomly. Other Shadow is also in the game with a few other roles. You'll have to take a guess at them! Category:Sonic the Hedgehog universe Category:Assist Characters Category:Trophies Category:Stickers